


30 Days of Smut - Day 22 : Kink - Ice and Hot Wax

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [22]
Category: Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy likes it hot, and he likes Ashley hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 22 : Kink - Ice and Hot Wax

Tommy likes it hot. He likes the way hot wax feels on his skin - the heat, the not quite burn that pulls his focus close. But mostly he loves the way his skin feels when the wax is peeled off. That velvety soft, warm butter texture surprised the fuck out of him the first time he tried it.

And if it makes his skin feel like that, he can’t even imagine what it’s gonna do for Ashley's. He’s also having a damn hard time trying to be patient, waiting for her to be ready for it. He can’t blame her. Shit, he thought it was gonna burn before he tried it the first time. He expected blistered skin and pain - lots of pain.

But the pain never came. It was warm. Maybe uncomfortably warm at first. Maybe he even flinched the first time it dripped on his skin. But it didn’t leave a burn. It just left the skin feeling like a little bit of perfection. 

There are rules, though. Don’t get it in your hair; that shit makes a big fucking mess that’s more trouble than it’s worth. And don’t drop it directly on tender spots. There are some places where the skin is more sensitive, and he wants to keep it that way, both for him and Ash.

He appreciates the fuck out of how sensitive and responsive she is. He loves how just a touch, just a flick of his fingers, makes her arch and purr - how tracing the curve of her breast with his finger makes her shiver. He could spend forever watching her fall apart under him, because when he gets her there, she doesn’t hold one damn thing back.

But he’s been asking for this one special thing. He wants like fire to watch her squirm in anticipation before the first drop falls. He wants to see the wax trace the same path his fingers do, finding the curves and outlining them before it settles in the hollow between. He wants to use a red candle - dark red - because thinking of that against her pale skin makes him shiver with his own anticipation. He want’s to paint her body with it, write his name with it, claim her with it.

And it’s gonna be a scented candle, so after he peels the wax back, after he feels the silky skin underneath and runs his tongue along the path it took, after he reaches the point where it feels like it’s driving him fucking insane - then he’s gonna press his nose right up against it, and breathe in the smell of her mixed with the smell of the wax. 

He thinks he’ll probably come right then. Shit, he’s hard as hell just thinking about it. So while Ashley finishes her shower, he lights the candle he bought today. When she comes out in her robe that’s two sizes too big, but still sexy as all hell, he’s gonna take his time drying her off. He’s gonna pamper her, and ask her if she’ll do this one thing for him - with him - and fucking beg if he has to, but he doesn’t think it’ll come to that. She likes making him happy, and she trusts him to make her happy.


End file.
